Dans les coulisses de Tenimyu
by Shigu
Summary: Gros délire xD Bon bah comme pour ma fic "White Day"; j'ai écris celle-ci pour le forum de Tenimyu également Pas de yaoi étonnant venant de moi xD


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Couple : No couple

Genre : Délire

Disclaimer : Les Tenimyus boys appartiennent à eux mêmes (dommage :'() et les autres personnes cités également

Note : Ecrite pour la White Day et pour le même "concours" que sur Tenimyu Eternity Dans cette fic j'ai imaginé la réaction des Tenimyus Boys si on leur envoyait des messages, des cadeaux, bref ! Enfin...lisez si vous voulez ;)

* * *

**_Dans les coulisses de Tenimyu..._**

* * *

Dans les coulisses de Tenimyu, Wada surfait sur le net…ou plutôt sur son blog sur lequel il n'allait jamais.

Wada : Oo J'ai plein de commentaires !

Kato arriva derrière lui, posant sa main sur son épaule (nan pas yaoi ) et regarda rapidement les messages laissaient.

Kato : Tiens…toi aussi tu as reçu des messages d'elles ?

Wada : Elles ?

Kato : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Kujirai, Seto et Saito d'arrivaient auprès des deux garçons. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'eux et lurent les messages.

Seto : Ah tiens ! J'en ai reçu aussi…Pratiquement tout le monde à dû en recevoir je crois…

Saito : Sur ton blog ?

Seto : Oui…Pas toi ?

Saito : …

Wada soupira et ouvrit une page « google japan » (pas grave si c'est pas ça ). Il tapa par la suite les mots clés suivant : « Tenimyu Eternity ». Aiba qui venait de rejoindre le groupe lui demanda :

Aiba : Pourquoi tu tapes ça ?

Kato : L'une d'elles a dit qu'elle était sur ce forum…

En au moins une heure, pratiquement tout les tenimyus boys s'étaient réunis devant le PC, entourant Wada qui bataillé avec un traducteur en ligne pour traduire le français en japonais…Mamoru avait réussi à s'approcher à côté de Kato.

Mamoru : Je connais quelques mots en français…

Kujirai : Ah ouais ?

Il prit alors un air un peu enfantin et sortit :

Mamoru : Kyoya ! Mon Ami ! Mon ami ! Yahoo !! (référence Host Club vu que Mamoru fait la voix de Tamaki xD)

Tous : BAKA

Shirota : Bref…Tu t'en sors Wada ?

Wada : Bah…Je peux dire un truc…On a des fans en France et y'en a pour qui ont incarneraient presque des dieux…

Tous : O.O ??

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu partout dispersés dans la France mais toutes réunis sur un même forum…Eternuement général

Toutes : ATCHOUM !!

En plein dans le chat du forum (perso j'y vais jamais et je pense pas que ce soit le cas de tout le monde mais pas grave. On va faire comme si)

Asuna : J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de nous…

Kitties : Idem

Dragonise : pareil…

Shigure-chan : Toutes quoi xD

Crevettola : Bref…Les filles…C'est le White Day aujourd'hui !

Invi : Yeap !

Les filles partirent toutes en délire, parlant de leurs intouchables et de ce qu'elles auraient voulut avoir de leur part…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant ce temps au Japon…

Yanagi : Bon alors on fait ça ?

Koni : Je suis partant

Tous : Nous aussi !!

Zukki : Mais qui fait le photographe ?

Tous : …

Yuya : Mets le truc automatique là…

Zukki : ah ouais pas con…

Il installa donc l'appareil photo à une certaine distance et rejoignit le groupe qui s'était tous réunit et prenaient la pose.

Kato : Oresama no Bigi Ni…

Tous: BOOGIE WOOGIE!!

Clac! La photo fut prise et Seto récupéra son appareil. Il le donna ensuite à Wada qui était de retour sur le PC. Il brancha l'appareil et en extraie la photo.

Wada : Ensuite…Je crois qu'il va tous falloir que l'on laisse un petit message non ?

Kato : Je pense aussi.

Chacun leur tour, ils laissèrent donc un message sur la petite carte préparait.

« BURNING my sun!! (Je suis désolé je n'ai pas d'autre idée) » (en fait c'est surtout moi qui n'en ai pas u.u)

Yanagi : Tu va pas mettre ça ?

Koni : u.u

« dessine un gâteau avec des petits bonhommes en sortant »

Koni : C'est pas mieux…

Aiba : c'est quoi à l'origine ?

Yanagi et Yuya : Voyons ! C'est un gâteau d'où on sort !

Aiba : pire que moi sur ce coup…

Yanagi et Yuya : A toi !

« Hello ! J'aurais bien voulu goûter tes chocolats quand même »

Kenken : Moi aussi tiens…

Aiba : C'était mon tour…

Kujirai :T'avais pas l'air décidé…

Bref ! Tous laissèrent un petit message et Wada scanna la page.

Shirota : Et maintenant ?

Wada : On s'arrange pour l'envoyer sur leur forum…

Seto : Et comment tu fais ?

Kenken : Je crois que sur les forums français on peut poster des messages en tant qu' « invité »…

Wada écouta Kenken et tenta…

Wada : Ca marche !

Aiba : On le met où ?

Saito : …Traduit ça.

Shirota : Nan ça c'est facile…Y'a White Day dedans donc poste ici.

Wada : Yosh…

Il posta donc la photo ainsi que l'image avec tout leurs mots marqués. Il rajouta ceci :

_« A nos fans françaises, voici notre présent commun pour vous toutes…pour la White Day. En espérant que cela vous plaise et merci de nous soutenir ! »_

Evidemment pour cela il avait utilisé le traducteur en ligne uu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En France...Toutes voient qu'un message a été posté dans la partie concours et vont jeter un coup d'œil.

_« A nos fans françaises, voici notre présent commun pour vous toutes…pour la White Day. En espérant que cela vous plaise et merci de nous soutenir ! »_

Dragonise : Ah ! Y'a un message de chacun de nos intouchables !!

Crevettola : J'y crois pas O.O

Maki-chan : Nya ! Seto est trop choupi

Tezuka-bucho : Le dessin est bizarre…Je me demande de qui c'est xD

Miundel : Je crois que c'est signé…Yanagi

Invi : et Yuya

Shigure-chan : Ils ont pensé à nous ! Ils ont pensé à nous !

Taahoma : Ils ont pensé à nous

Kaidoh20 : Vous croyez qu'ils ont regardé tout le forum ?

Kitties : Je crois oui…

Asuna : Donc ils vont voir notre réponse si on en poste une maintenant ?

Miundel : A mon avis…oui

Dragonise : Oups ! Si ils ont regardé tout le forum alors…

Kitties : Ils ont dû voir le projet kidnapping O.O

Shigure-chan : Mes lemons O.O

Taahoma : On va passer pour des folles…

Asuna : Tant pis u.u

Crevettola : Allez…On les remercie ?

Tezuka-bucho : Evidemment !

Toutes : ARIGATO GOZAIMASU !!

* * *

Voila...C'était peut-être pas nécessaire de la poster sur le site mais bon...c'est fait maintenant


End file.
